sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ieyas
Pronounced “eye YAS”, the Ieyas people are the sole indigenous people of the island of Ieyasu off of the eastern coast of Ursya. While it is technically an island, Ieyasu is extremely large – enough to be a country in its own right. The Ieyas people have a culture based on Japanese culture from the Kamakura period to the Muromachi period (ca. 1185 – 1336 AD). Despite this time frame, there are cultural elements added from the Edo period which has been popularized in modern fiction. The Ieyas people are adept in the arts of Alchemy, Astrology, Arcane magic, and most sciences. They have developed more rapidly than many of the other human cultures of the world, thanks in part to the tutelage of the Jade Elves that call the Ieyas neighbors. Their understanding of Alchemy has caused the Ieyas to develop a remarkable skill for combining alchemical potency with more mundane arts. The most notable of these achievements is the development of Ieyasan weapons that are renowned for their keen edge. A feudal system governs these people, emperors are given great respect and power, which disseminates through the tree of nobles who serve them. Feudal lords commission warriors who act as their emissaries to the world around them, resulting in a rather large number of adventurers from the region seeking work either for or against the local governments. Many of those who hail from these regions can read and write, and they often wear clothing that is iconic from this period of feudal Japan. You might live in a royal city, hail from a small farm on the outskirts of a tiny thorp, or be used to the quiet life as the child of a wealthy merchant raised on a private estate. In Ieyas culture, the good of the many outweighs the good of the few. Surnames are given before first names in conversation, and the individual is expected to honor his family with his deeds and actions. Cultural Advantage: Knowledgeable. Well educated and well trained, even commoners in Ieyas society have access to some forms of formal learning. This has resulted in a cultural perspective where knowledge is even more well respected than martial skill. Cultural Disadvantage: Isolationist. The Ieyas culture is not unfriendly to outsiders; in fact they are very welcoming and hospitable. However, they are very careful with cultural secrets such as religious practices and cultural rituals. Common Traits: Because of the cultural focus on education, knowledge, and discipline, the Discipline, Iron Will, and Resist Enchantment Traits are common among Ieyas people. Common Skills: Lore Skills of any kind are very common. Nearly all Ieyas people can Read & Write thanks to the cultural focus on education. Herbalism, Alchemy, and both Divine and Arcane magic are also very common. The most common weapon skills among the Ieyas are sword, polearm and bow. Heroes: The Ieyas have been the source of a number of individuals with Heroic Birthright over the years. Many have taken up careers as warriors or knights in the service of their feudal lord or emperor. Others have chosen lives as thieves or assassins, making a name for themselves by robbing the ancient tombs that crisscross the landscape of Ieyasu. Category:Human Lore Category:Human Ethnic Groups